Jealous Much?
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Jealous!James one shot. Kind of for Dr. Monster. lol. Warnings: SLASH boyxboy action, language and Kames. :P


**A/N** So at first this was me trying to move away from having 69 stories so people would stop telling me, you dirty little beautiful people. Lol. I'm so innocent, like I had no idea what the deal was until someone pointed it out to me. I mean, I knew it had something to do with something sexual, lol.

BUT THEN. But then I went through some of my stories and read some reviews and went across Dr. Monster who asked in his/her review on You Were So Jealous that Kendall say something other than 'shut up'. Well, this is a jealous fic but Kendall isn't the one who's jealous, James is.

So yeah. Hope you all like this! :)

Oh, and props to winterschild11 for helping me with a title! Love you! :D

* * *

**Jealous Much?**

"Who's that talking to Kendall?" Carlos asked his best friends and band mates, James and Logan. The three were walking back into the Palm Woods, having been at the studio while the youngest member stayed behind due to a cold.

Well, Kendall was almost over it but if he sang his voice cracked and if he danced his chest grew tight so he was on a break until he was feeling better. Though he must already be since he was laughing with a guy they've never seen before.

Kendall was standing near the exit to the pool with the guy, who stood around James' height with black hair. James, not thrilled to see his best friend and maybe crush up and moving when he was sick and he was definitely not thrilled to see the guy casually rest his hand on the Kendall's shoulder before not so secretly slipping the whole arm over the blonde's shoulder.

And you know what James _really _wasn't fond of? That Kendall didn't seem to mind that this strange weirdo had his arm on him!

"I don't know, but I don't like him." the worked up brunette growled, making Logan smirk and roll his eyes.

"You just don't like him all over Kendall."

"Sure don't. Come on, let's go see who this clown is." James didn't wait for his friends and headed over to the couple he'd been staring at for the past minute or two. "Hey, Kendall!" he greeted cheerfully while glaring at the dark haired male. James slipped his arm around Kendall's slim waist and yanked him out of the other boy's grasp.

The blonde stumbled slightly, holding onto James' shoulder to steady himself while James tightened his grip on his waist. "Oh, hey James." Kendall smiled up at his older friend who returned it.

"Who's this?" the brunette asked, nodding at the guy who was slightly glaring at him.

Logan and Carlos walked up as Kendall answered. "This is Shawn. He just moved here today!" suddenly Kendall was beaming. "Did you know that he's trying to become a professional singer? He not only sings but he can play the drums, piano, violen, the keyboard and guitar!"

James tried not to show his jealousy or his discomfort and gritted out, "Oh, how awesome! Sham, is it?" he asked, turning to Shawn who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shawn." he said before turning back to Kendall. "My place is a mess right now but once it's all clean and shit, would you like to come up and have a little music session with me? I also have a set of drums so-"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! Would you like me and my friends to help you unpack or- oh crap, I'm sorry! I suck at introductions. Shawn, these are my two older brothers, Logan and Carlos. And you've already met James, my third older brother." Kendall smiled embarrasedly.

Logan and Carlos nodded their heads with a 'hi' while James, still holding onto Kendall (who was oblvious to this) pulled him closer and said, "Actually, I'm his boyfriend. And we'd love to help you move in and shit but we're pretty busy being in a band, a really popular one at that and all so we can't. But congrats on moving in, I'm sure the Palm Woods is a great place for you and your stupid- eh, I mean really awesome talents. Bye!"

James dropped his arm around Kendall's waist and took his hand instead before leading him away to the stairs with Carlos and Logan following behind snickering.

Kendall, on the other hand, was speechless. "Jealous much?" Carlos grinned as they reached their floor and walked to their apartment.

"Yeah, like really." Logan shook his head before staring at Kendall who was gawking at James and looking just ridiculously cute and confused. "Um, you guys stay at here until your shit is solved." reaching 2J, Carlos opened it, letting Logan brush by him and closed the door with a small wave.

Which left James and Kendall out in the hall by themselves. James leaned up against the wall casually while Kendall stood there staring at him, emerald eyes big and confused.

"Well? Are you going to say something, Blondie?" James finally said, breaking the silence. Kendall blushed and shrugged.

"I mean," he started, voice quiet, "I don't know what to say."

James sighed, pushing off the wall. "I do, babe. I like you a lot and have for awhile now. I want you so bad and it kills me to you see with other people. I just want you to be mine and no one else's."

"Wow, possesive much?" Kendall asked though his heart was racing. James wanted him?

"When it comes to you. fuck yes. You're so innocent, yet fucking sexy at the same time. And your eyes kill me with their doe-ness and shit. Don't get me started on your body- wow, I sound like I just want you for your looks, don't I?"

"Um, yeah." the blonde replied, though his face was warm.

"Sorry. But it's true. Wait, no. Not me wanting you for your body, I mean that's like a bonus- shit, not really what I meant-"

"James, you're rambling." Kendall said, laughing softly.

"Right. Listen, Kendall. I honestly don't how to explain it to you. I want you for you. You're funny, sweet, the cutest thing really and-" James sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kendall knew his face was probably bright red at the moment but he didn't care. His best friend, his brother had feelings for him like he did for girls. James wanted him in a romantic fashion but... he wasn't gay, was he? Now that James is 'fessing up to him, Kendall feels like he kind of wants James back.

Not only was the older boy down right sexy, and Kendall means that in the nicest way possible, but he was his friend! His best friend that he's known since forever. But Kendall may have thought about James in that way before, only when James emerged from their bathroom only in a towel with his body sleek with the hot water he had from his shower.

Then Kendall would imagine James and his god like body over him, caging him under with it while those fevered lips worked over his before moving down to his neck...

Kendall blinked, snapping himself back to reality. Remembering James' question, the blonde stared at him, seeing those hazel eyes filled with hope and... not love quite yet, but still a passionate emotion that was for Kendall.

The blonde swallowed before stepping forward until his chest was pressing against James'. He slowly trailed his hands up the brunette's chest before sliding his arms around the older boy's neck and gave a soft smile.

"I thought we already were boyfriends." he whispered and James grinned big, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and pulling him forward, leaning down at the same time until his lips were barely brushing the younger boy's.

"I really really like you, you know that?" he whispered, eyes flickering back and forth from Kendall's and Kendall's lips.

Kendall was doing the same thing, heart racing in his chest excitedly. "Mmm hmm." he murmured, flicking his tongue out to wet his dry lips. James groaned at that and tightened his hold on his blonde. Huh. That sounded nice right there. His blonde.

"And I really really want to kiss you. Know that, too?" James continued in a whisper, softly thumbing the blonde's bottom lip.

"Yeah." Kendall replied quietly. "So why don't you?" he challenged with a shy smile.

James didn't answer; he gripped the blonde's chin gently and pulled him closer while leaning the short distance down to his lips, closing the gap between them and kissed the boy softly. Kendall seemed to completely melt at this, sinking into James' body as said boy slowly moved their lips together.

Kendall pressed himself closer to his boyfriend (that would take a bit getting used to) until there were no spaces between them whatsoever. James had no problem with his, moving one of his hands down to the blonde's curved hip and gave it a squeeze, emitting a squeak from the surprised blonde.

James breathed out a laugh into Kendall's parted mouth and whispered, "Think I found a ticklish spot?"

Kendall just whined softly and opened his mouth up further when James' tongue prodded for entrance. He moaned when the wet muscle licked around his mouth, finding all his sensitive spots before wrapping around his own tongue and giving a few tugs.

The blonde's eyes fluttered with pleasure and after a few minutes of little nips and tongue tugging, he had to pull away from all the heated pleasure. James didn't stop though; he moved his still hungry mouth to Kendall's sensitive neck and began sucking softly, making Kendall collapse into him.

Although James was busy moving his eager lips down to the blonde's collarbone and giving it some attention, he still felt the shaking hands grip the front of his shirt desperately. He grinned, slowly moving his way back up Kendall's neck, tongue swiping out on the way. He felt Kendall tilt his head sideways and took the opportunity to scope out more of the blonde's sweet, vanilla and mint scented skin.

Kendall let out a whimper when he felt James' teeth graze his neck and clutched the front of his shirt even tighter.

James chuckled and finally pulled away, staring down at his blonde who was looking flushed and adorable. "You're really cute right now." he commented, earning a shy, tired looking smile.

"Shut up." Kendall replied softly and snuggled into him, loving the feel of strong arms wrapped around his small body. "Not as cute as you when you're jealous."

James jerked back, full denial on his shocked face. Kendall mocked him, opening his mouth and closing it several times that earned him a playful glare from his boyfriend.

"I was not jealous!" the brunette claimed and Kendall nodded with a big smile.

"Oh, I believe you Jamie. 'Actually I'm his boyfriend and we can't help you move in because that means you'll be closer to Kendall and I don't like that because I'm jealous!'" Kendall made his voice go deeper and pretended to talk like James.

"I do not talk like that! My voice isn't that deep and I was NOT jealous." the brunette growled and Kendall kissed his cheek with a soft laugh.

"Of course not, Jamie. I still believe you." Kendall pulled away from James and opened the door to the apartment.

James followed him nodding. "Good, because I wasn't jealous- wait. Were you just being sarcastic?" he demanded a giggling blonde.

"Who, me? _Never._"

"Yes you were! Ugh, I wasn't-"

"You weren't jealous. Got it." Kendall smiled, pulling a pouting James into the apartment with him and kissed him softly before closing the door.


End file.
